


Flower Crowns and Flower Frowns

by Momma_Sun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Im still terrible at this, M/M, cause flowers, hanahaki, it's just kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Idk, I just really like the Hanahaki disease





	Flower Crowns and Flower Frowns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is terrible

    It was a bright day, the sun was up high and the dry grass crunched beneath David's boots as he stepped outside, "Ah, what a beautiful day!" He happily said. He walked over to his partner co-counselor Gwen's cabin. "Goooooood morning Gwen!!" He said as he opened the door, getting an annoyed groan from from the female in bed. "Awww, come on Gwenny, get up!" "Don't call me that." She responded as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. "Hey, what day is it?" She asked, he blinked and thought for a moment, "Theeeee 11th I think." "Oh god" Her eyes widened, "Why do you say that?" He asked, raising a brow. "Don't you remember? Today is the day that Daniel is coming back to serve community time." "OH! Yes I remember! I thought that was tomorrow, oops..." She groaned and got out of bed, "I'll take care of the kids, you take care of him." She said as she walked out, David trailing close behind and shutting the door for her, "I'll make sure that he's on his BEST behavior!" He said in his usual cheerful tone.

    It took about an hour or two of waiting, but surely enough, the usual bus pulled in and dropped off Daniel before quickly leaving. "Daniel! Long time no see, buddy!" David said as soon as he saw the blonde. He was no longer wearing all white, he was instead wearing the same shirt as David and Gwen, though his shorts were still white. "David, hi!" He replied, walking up to give a handshake to the other male. "You ready to start your community service here at Camp Campbell?" David asked, a wide smile on his face, "You know it!" Daniel have the same wide smile, "Gwen as the kids in the mess hall, let's go!" David then half dragged Daniel off to the mess hall.

   The kids were shocked to say the least, especially Max. "Why the fuck is he back?!" He practically shouted, "Now now, Max, I know what Daniel did in the past was wrong, but-" Daniel cut him off, "I'm here for community service! It's great to be back!" He cheerfully finished. Max was stunned. Completely and uderly unable to come up with something to say. "You can't be fucking serious." Neil spoke up, "Oh but I am!" Daniel replied, his wide smile never faltering. "Anyways, Daniel here is gonna be staying for a few weeks! The only downside is that he has to stay relatively close to me! To make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Max mentally facepalmed.

    "Something wrong, Max?" David asked, seeing how the camper gave an annoyed look. "Do I  _seriously_ need to explain why I'm annoyed by this?" David looked to Daniel, then back to Max. "Maaax, just because his behavior last time wasn't all that good, I promise that he'll be MUCH better on my watch!" David said in an attempt to assure him. It didn't work.

    The next few days were... Something. David did indeed keep a good eye on Daniel, but the guy got easily distracted with the camp activities. Daniel never left Max's sight, or his thoughts. As the days continued, David seemed to be getting... Weak. The more time he spent with Daniel, the more he had to lay down, it started to get so bad that he had to take a day off. Gwen was getting concerned for her fellow counselor, and for herself. If David got real sick, she'd be left with  _Daniel_  AND the campers. 

    After a week, David's coughing got worse and he had to take yet another day off. The day went on normally, but when Gwen went to check on him... He was having terrible trouble breathing and there were flowers all around his bed. "David! Wha-where did these flowers come from?" She asked as she picked up a petal. He looked to him, he looked so pathetic. "David what's wrong?" She had genuine concern in her voice. He tried to reply but before a word could come out, he coughed up a rose petal. Gwen was incredibly confused, "D... David?" She didn't even know if this was David. Last she checked, humans don't cough up flowers. There was a knock at the door and Gwen turned to see Daniel standing there. "Something wrong?" The blonde questioned. "David... He just coughed up a flower petal." Gwen replied, "And many others." She gestured to the rest of the colorful flowers and petals that were scattered all over the bed.

    Daniel looked to David, "Hmm..." He gave a worried expression, though he soon turned around, "I'll keep the campers in check, you take care of David." He said before walking away. Gwen looked to David, only to see a sad man. She'd never seen him anything other then happy, excluding those few times where he hit a guy with a chair and had knocked himself out with that whole Indian thing.

    "I'll go get you some water." She said before standing up and leaving him alone once again. David laid in his bed, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He'd never been in so much pain before, everything ached and it hurt so bad to breath. But even through all this, there was only one thing on his mind... Daniel. Sure he wasn't the best when he first came, but ever sense he returned, he's been nothing but a sweetheart. Singing the campers campfire songs, enduring his silly antics and even joining, Daniel had even given him a nice flower. Speaking of flowers, David quickly sat up and scratched at his throat, wheezing and sputtered as he tried to breath. A flower had grown straight out of his mouth and this one didn't plan on leaving. This sickness was going to kill him, he knew it. He felt hot tears run down his face, god this pain was worse then anything he'd ever felt before.

    Meanwhile, Gwen had stopped to talk with Daniel, leaving the campers to their own devices. "Daniel, do you have  _any_ idea what could be making David so sick?" She asked, only to get a simple nod in reply. "Dammit." She hissed. "I better get back to him... Thanks I guess." She then turned and made her way back to David's cabin, but what she say when she opened the door  **horrified** her.

    A loud scream came from the cabin and almost everyone rushed to see what the problem was. David was bleeding from his neck and mouth, flowers growing out of every cut and opening. He was crying and was obviously in a lot of pain. Max's eyes widened at the sight, "Holy shit..." Was all he could muster. Gwen rushed into the cabin and tried to pull off some of the flowers, but that seemed to only make the pain worse. Daniel dropped the clipboard that he was holding and walked into the cabin, "D... David?" He could see the pain in his green eyes. The blonde took a seat on the bed in front of David. Gwen fave him a confused look, "David... You're in a lot of pain aren't you?" David simply nodded a reply, physically unable to speak.

    Daniel placed a hand on David's cheek "David..." Was all he could muster. David was incredibly weak and it was a miracle that the brunette was even sitting up right now. Daniel quietly asked for Gwen to usher the campers out. She looked at David, then Daniel. She gave a heavy sigh before standing up and pushing the kids put, literally with some of them.

    The blonde put a hand to David's chest. His heartbeat was incredibly weak. If they didn't do anything, he'd be dead within a few days. 4 if he's lucky, tomorrow if he's not. Daniel pulled the counselor into a tight hug, tears threatening to fall, but he held them back. David on the other hand, gladly rested against Daniel, his tears rushing down his face. "David... If there's anything you wanna tell me... Now's your last chance.." David gave a confused look, that Daniel obviously couldn't see. "You're dying... Quickly..." He stated. David didn't seemed surprised, he could tell by the pain that he was dying. But how quick? He had no idea. He tried to cough, but nothing came out, just muffled noises.

    The cultest broke the hug, his attire now covered in the others blood. "Well... You may not have anything to say..... But I do," David gave the best confuses look he could muster, "David..." He continued, "You're a... Great person... You don't deserve this pain." He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it in a sigh, "I'm absolutely terrible with words..." He leaned closer to David, "So let me do it with an action." He placed a small kiss on David's forehead, obviously unable to kiss his lips with the rose in the way.

    David's eyes widened, "David I..." He sighed, "I.. Really like you?" David gave him the best hug he could, his tears now not only just of pain. He felt the flower in his mouth begin to break. David's eyes shot open and he broke the hug, hanging his mouth wide open as the rose suddenly fell from his mouth. He still had other flowers in his mouth, but now at least he could speak, even if a bit horse. 

    When Gwen returned, she gasped and her eyes widened, "David?... Daniel??" The two of them looked at her, "I think I found his problem..." Daniel said as a flower fell from David's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you for getting this far. Here's a cookies ;0


End file.
